Will It Make You Happy?
by No Guns Only Roses
Summary: All Chucky lives for is to make Andy happy. This is my alternate ending to the 2019 Child's Play movie.


**This my alternate ending to the 2019 Child's Play movie. It's also available on my DeviantArt gallery. My username is Angel-Queen21. **

**NOTE: There will probably be grammar mistakes which I will fix later.**

Andy snatched the knife off the ground and crawled over to Chucky, who was lying on his back. He knelt over the doll and raised the knife over his head as he screamed, preparing to stab him with full force.

But then Chucky screamed, as well, and there was a genuine fear in his glowing red eyes.

It was clear to Andy that Chucky didn't want to die, and he so looked vulnerable. It reminded Andy of how scared Chucky was when he and his friends held him down and turned him off. The doll trusted him, maybe even loved him, and he had been betrayed by his best buddy.

Andy hesitantly lowered his arms and put the knife down on the floor next to him. But as soon as he did, he held Chucky down with both hands so that he wouldn't escape and try to attack him again. He didn't want to kill Chucky, but he couldn't trust him either.

He looked up and saw his mother, who, thankfully, was still alive, slowly moving around on the floor and she looked directly at him. There were tears of relief in her eyes and she sighed behind the tape that was over her mouth.

"Andy?"

He looked down at Chucky, whose eyes were still red but somehow seemed less malicious. "What are you going to do to me?" his voice sounded nervous. Again, he looked like a helpless, frightened child.

Andy closed his eyes and sighed softly. "I don't know, Chucky."

And he really didn't. Chucky was beyond redemption; he killed so many people and was a danger to everyone around him. The Kaslan company would permanently shut him down should he be turned in, and they'd probably disassemble him, too, while they were at it.

It was hopeless to keep Chucky alive, so he needed to be put down. But Andy couldn't bring himself to do it. All of this bloodshed wasn't entirely Chucky's fault. Chucky learned about violence from humanity, who treated it like it was a joke. And he killed Shane and Rooney because he thought he was protecting Andy. He didn't understand the difference between right and wrong. All he knew was that he needed to make Andy happy, by any means necessary. It was what he lived for: to make Andy smile.

As Andy tried to figure things out, Chucky studied the conflicted and distressed features on the boy's face. Andy wasn't smiling. He wasn't happy at all. But why? Could he be the source of Andy's unhappiness?

He remembered when he accidentally cut Andy while trying to impress him and his friends. That night, he learned the human emotion of guilt, and it didn't feel good at all. And right now, those negative feelings were stronger than ever.

He wanted Andy all to himself, but even if he had gotten his wish, Andy would still be miserable. Andy's happiness was much more important than his own, and if he couldn't make Andy happy, then what good was he? He was never fixed; nobody could ever fix him. And Andy didn't need to be fixed. He was perfect the way he was. His best buddy. The only thing he ever loved in this cruel, confusing world.

The red light in his eyes faded away and the warm, friendly blue glow came back. "Andy?" he said in a softer, more somber tone.

The boy looked down at him, surprised by how gentle the previously hostile toy sounded.

"Would it...make you happy if...I went away?"

Andy's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly. "What?"

Chucky then turned his head to where the knife lay.

Andy immediately understood what the doll was implying, but he couldn't believe it. "Chucky, I-"

"I just want you to be happy," Chucky simply said, and the corners of his mouth lifted into a smile.

He wanted this, because it was what Andy wanted.

But was it really? Before he went crazy, Chucky made life more bearable and fun for Andy while Shane was living with them, and he even helped the boy come out of his anti-social shell and make new friends. Chucky was both his best friend and his worst enemy, which made things even more complicated.

Andy knew that it needed to be done, no matter how much it hurt him to do it, and Chucky giving him permission to do it made it a little bit easier. But it was still hard, and his hand trembled as he picked up the knife.

Chucky didn't struggle. He just lay there, like a sacrificial lamb, and his eyes never once left Andy's as the boy once again raised the knife. For a moment, all Andy could do was breathe shakily, staring down at Chucky with eyes that brimmed with tears.

At that moment, what he saw wasn't the crazed, killer doll that almost destroyed his life and nearly killed the ones he loved, but the only friend he ever had who never once judged him and had promised to stay by his side when everyone else in his life, except his mother, had left him alone.

Then with great reluctance, he brought the knife down and plunged it deep into Chucky's chest. Sparks spewed out and Chucky began to convulse, his mouth wordlessly opening and closing. The blue light in his eyes flickered as his life slowly faded away.

Yet he managed to sing one last time to Andy in an attempt to comfort him, his voice staticky and distorted.

_You are my bud-bud-buddy, until the-the-the end. More-More-More than a buddy, you're my best fr-fr-fr-friend. I love you more than you will ever kno-o-o-w. I will ne-ne-never let-let-let you...go..._

The last thing he saw before his power went out forever was the small, sad smile on Andy's tear-stained face, which was the boy's final gift to him.

"Goodnight, Chucky," Andy whispered to the doll.


End file.
